Übersicht aller Sets
erschienen im Jahr 1999 *7101 Lightsaber Duel *7110 Landspeeder *7111 Droid Fighter *7121 Naboo Swamp *7128 Speeder Bikes *7130 Snowspeeder *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7140 X-Wing Fighter *7141 Naboo Fighter *7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing *7151 Sith Infiltrator *7161 Gungan Sub *7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center erschienen im Jahr 2000 *3340 Star Wars 1 *3341 Star Wars 2 *3342 Star Wars 3 *3343 Star Wars 4 *7104 Desert Skiff *7115 Gungan Patrol *7124 Flash Speeder *7134 A-wing Fighter *7144 Slave I *7155 Trade Federation AAT *7159 Star Wars Bucket *7181 TIE Interceptor *7184 Trade Federation MTT *7190 Millennium Falcon *7191 X-wing Fighter *8000 Pit Droid *8001 Battle Droid *8002 Destroyer Droid erschienen im Jahr 2001 *7106 Droid Escape *7126 Battle Droid Carrier *7127 Imperial AT-ST *7146 TIE Fighter *7166 Imperial Shuttle *7186 Watto's Junkyard *8007 C-3PO *8008 Stormtrooper *10018 Darth Maul *10019 Rebel Blockade Runner erschienen im Jahr 2002 *3219 Mini TIE Fighter *7103 Jedi Duel *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7139 Ewok Attack *7142 X-wing Fighter *7143 Jedi Starfighter *7152 TIE Fighter & Y-wing *7153 Jango Fett's Slave I *7163 Jango Fett's Slave I *7194 Yoda *7200 Final Duel I *7201 Final Duel II *7203 Jedi Defense I *7204 JediDefense II *8009 R2-D2 *8010 Darth Vader *8011 Jango Fett *8012 Super Battle Droid *10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter *10030 Imperial Star Destroyer *65081 R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set *65145 X-wing Fighter / TIE Fighter & Y-wing Collectors Set *65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case erschienen im Jahr 2003 *4475 Jabba's Message *4476 Jabba's Prize *4477 T-16 Skyhopper *4478 Geonosian Fighter *4479 TIE Bomber *4480 Jabba's Palace *4481 Hailfire Droid *4482 AT-TE *4483 AT-AT *4484 Mini X-Wing Fighter & TIE Advanced *4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer *4486 Mini AT-ST & Snowspeeder *4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I *4488 Mini Millennium Falcon *4489 Mini AT-AT *4490 Mini Republic Gunship *4491 Mini MTT *10123 Cloud City *10129 Rebel Snowspeeder *4207901 Star Wars MINI Bonus Pack erschienen im Jahr 2004 *4492 Mini Star Destroyer *4493 Mini Sith Infiltrator *4494 Mini Imperial Shuttle *4495 Mini AT-TE *4500 Rebel Snowspeeder *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *4502 X-wing Fighter *4504 Millennium Falcon *6963 X-wing Fighter *6964 Boba Fett's Slave I *6965 TIE Interceptor *7262 TIE Fighter and Y-Wing *10131 TIE Collection *10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter *65707 Bonus/Value Pack erschienen im Jahr 2005 *6966 Jedi Starfighter *6967 ARC Fighter *6968 Wookiee Attack *7250 Clone Scout Walker *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7252 Droid Tri-Fighter *7255 General Grievous Chase *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7258 Wookiee Attack *7259 ARC-170 Fighter *7260 Wookiee Catamaran *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *7263 TIE Fighter *7264 Imperial Inspection *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *10143 Death Star II *10144 Sandcrawler *65703 Bonus/Value Pack *65771 Episode III Collectors' Set *65828 Bonus/Value Pack *65844 Bonus/Value Pack *65845 Bonus/Value Pack *PROMOSW002 Anakin Skywalker (International Toy Fair 2005 Exclusive) *PROMOSW003 Luminara Unduli (International Toy Fair 2005 Exclusive) *SW117PROMO Darth Vader (Nürnberg Toy Fair 2005 Exclusive) *TF05 Toy Fair 2005 Star Wars V.I.P. Gala Set erschienen im Jahr 2006 *6205 V-wing Fighter *6206 TIE Interceptor *6207 A-wing Fighter *6208 B-wing Fighter *6209 Slave I *6210 Jabba's Sail Barge *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *6212 X-wing Fighter *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *10174 Imperial AT-ST *10175 Vader's TIE Advanced *66142 Bonus/Value Pack *66150 Bonus/Value Pack *66213 Bonus/Value Pack *66221 Bonus/Value Pack *66248 Bonus/Value Pack erschienen im Jahr 2007 *7654 Droids Battle Pack *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack *7656 General Grievous Starfighter *7657 AT-ST *7658 Y-wing Fighter *7659 Imperial Landing Craft *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter with Vulture Droid *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Ring *7662 Trade Federation MTT *7663 Sith Infiltrator *7664 TIE Crawler *7665 Republic Cruiser *7666 Hoth Rebel Base *10178 Motorised Walking AT-AT *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *66187 Bonus/Value Pack *66265 Bonus/Value Pack *4521221 Gold chrome plated C-3PO *PROMOSW004 Star Wars Celebration IV Exclusive erschienen im Jahr 2008 *7667 Imperial Dropship *7668 Rebel Scout Speeder *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7670 Hailfire Droid & Spider Droid *7671 AT-AP Walker *7672 Rogue Shadow *7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE Walker *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7678 Droid Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7680 The Twilight *7681 Separatist Spider Droid *8028 Mini TIE Fighter *8029 Mini Snowspeeder *8031 Mini V-19 Torrent *10186 General Grievous *10188 Death Star *20006 Clone Turbo Tank *66299 Bonus/Value Pack *66300 Bonus/Value Pack *COMCON001 Clone Wars (SDCC 2008 exclusive) *PROMOSW005 Han Solo / Indiana Jones Transformation 2008 erschienen im Jahr 2009 *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7749 Echo Base *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Droids *7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *7754 Home One Mon Calimari Star Cruiser *7778 Midi-scale Millennium Falcon *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8033 General Grievous' Starfighter *8036 Separatist Shuttle *8037 Anakin's Y-wing Starfighter *8038 The Battle of Endor *8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker *10198 Tantive IV *20007 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser *20009 Mini AT-TE Walker *20010 Mini Republic Gunship *30004 Battle Droid on STAP *30005 Imperial Speeder Bike *30006 Clone Walker *66308 3 in 1 Superpack *4547551 Chrome Darth Vader *COMCON004 Collectable Display Set 1 *COMCON005 Collectable Display Set 2 *COMCON006 Collectable Display Set 4 *COMCON007 Collectable Display Set 5 *COMCON008 Collectable Display Set 3 *COMCON009 Collectable Display Set 6 *COMCON010 Mini Republic Dropship / Mini AT-TE Brickmaster Pack *COMCON011 Holo-Brick Archives (SDCC 2009 exclusive) erschienen im Jahr 2010 *8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack *8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack *8085 Freeco Speeder *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8087 TIE Defender *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *8089 Hoth Wampa Cave *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8092 Lukes Landspeeder *8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *8095 General Grievous Starfighter *8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle *8097 Slave I *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *8099 Midi-Scale Imperial Star Destroyer *8128 Cad Bane's Speeder *8129 AT-AT Walker *10212 Imperial Shuttle *10215 Obi-Wan’s Jedi Starfighter *20016 Mini Imperial Shuttle *20018 Mini AT-AT Walker *30050 Mini Republic Attack Shuttle *66341 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *66364 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *66366 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *66368 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *2853590 Chrome Stormtrooper *2853835 White Boba Fett *BOBAFETT1 Star Wars Book & White Boba Fett Minifig erschienen im Jahr 2011 *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *7869 Battle For Geonosis *7877 Naboo Starfighter *7879 Hoth Echo Base *7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack *7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack *7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter *7929 Battle of Naboo *7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7956 Ewok Attack *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar *7959 Geonosian Starfighter *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers *7964 Republic Frigate *7965 Millennium Falcon *10221 Super Star Destroyer *20019 Mini Slave I *20021 Mini Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship *30051 Mini X-wing *30052 Mini AAT *30053 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser *30054 Mini AT-ST *30055 Mini Vulture Droid *66377 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *66378 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *66395 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *66396 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 *2856197 Shadow ARF Trooper *COMCON015 Advent calendar (SDCC 2011 exclusive) *PROMOSW007Star Wars Miniland Figures (Toy Fair 2011 Collector's Party erschienen im Jahr 2012 *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack *9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack *9490 Droid Escape *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9492 TIE Fighter *9493 X-wing Starfighter *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter *9496 Desert Skiff *9497 Republic Striker-class Starfighter *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9499 Gungan Sub *9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor *9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar *9515 Malevolence *9516 Jabba's Palace *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *9526 Palpatine's Arrest *9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo *9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine *9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star *9677 X-Wing Starfighter & Yavin 4 *9678 Twin-Pod Cloud Car & Bespin *9679 AT-ST & Endor *10225 R2-D2 *10227 B-Wing Starfighter *30056 Mini Star Destroyer *30057 Mini Anakin's Podracer *30058 STAP *30059 Mini MTT *66411 Super Pack 3 in 1 *66431 Super Pack 3 in 1 *66432 Super Pack 3 in 1 *5000062 Darth Maul *5000063 TC-14 *5001136 Buildable Galaxy Collection *5001137 Battle Pack Collection *5001307 Buildable Galaxy Collection *5001308 The Old Republic Collection *5001309 Return of the Jedi Collection *CELEBVI Mini Slave 1 *COMCON019 Sith Infiltrator (SDCC 2012 exclusive) *COMCON024 Luke Skywalker's Mini Landspeeder (NYCC 2012 exclusive) erschienen im Jahr 2013 *10236 Ewok Village *10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter *11905 Brickmaster Star Wars: Battle for the Stolen Crystals *30240 Mini Z-95 Headhunter *30241 Mini Mandalorian Fighter *30242 Mini Republic Frigate *30243 Mini Umbaran MHC *66449 Super Pack 3 in 1 *66456 Star Wars Value Pack *66473 Star Wars Super Pack *75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas *75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers *75002 AT-RT *75003 A-wing Starfighter *75004 Z-95 Headhunter *75005 Rancor Pit *75006 Kamino & Jedi Starfighter *75007 Coruscant & Republic Assault Striker *75008 Asteroid Field & TIE Bomber *75009 Hoth & Snowspeeder *75010 Endor & B-Wing *75011 Alderaan & Tantive IV *75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar *75013 Umbaran MHC (Mobile Heavy Cannon) *75014 Battle of Hoth *75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *75016 Homing Spider Droid *75017 Duel on Geonosis *75018 JEK-14’s Stealth Starfighter *75019 AT-TE *75020 Jabba’s Sail Barge *75021 Republic Gunship *75022 Mandalorian Speeder *75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75024 HH-87 Starhopper *75025 Jedi Defender-class Cruiser *5001621 Han Solo (Hoth) *5001709 Clone Trooper Lieutenant *5002512 Gold Leader's Y-Wing Starfighter and Watch *5002513 Hoth Echo Base and Watch Collection *5002514 Palpatine's Arrest and Watch Collection *MAY2013 Holocron Droid *SDCC032 Jek-14 Mini Stealth Starfighter *TRU03 Mini Jek-14 Stealth Fighter *YODA Yoda (NY I Heart Torso) *YODACHRON Yoda Chronicles Promotional Set erschienen im Jahr 2014 *30244 Mini Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *30246 Mini Imperial Shuttle *30247 ARC-170 Starfighter *75028 Microfighters Clone Turbo Tank *75029 Microfighters AAT *75030 Microfighters Millennium Falcon *75031 Microfighters TIE Interceptor *75032 Microfighters X-wing Fighter *75033 Microfighters Star Destroyer *75034 Death Star Troopers *75035 Kashyyyk Troopers *75036 Utapau Troopers *75037 Battle on Saleucami *75038 Jedi Interceptor *75039 V-wing Starfighter *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike *75041 Vulture Droid *75042 Droid Gunship *75043 AT-AP *75044 Droid Tri-Fighter *75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon *75046 Coruscant Police Gunship *75048 Phantom *75049 Snowspeeder *75050 B-wing *75051 Jedi Hunter Frontier *75052 Mos Eisley Cantina *75053 The Ghost *75054 AT-AT *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer *TC4 TC-4 erschienen im Jahr 2015 * 75072 ARC-170 Starfighter (Microfighters) * 75073 Vulture Droid (Microfighters) * 75077 Homing Spider Droid (Microfighters) * 75076 Republic Gunship (Microfighters) * 75074 Snowspeeder (Microfighters) * 75075 AT-AT (Microfighters) * 75081 T-16 Skyhopper * 75085 Hailfire Droid * 75080 AAT * 75083 AT-DP * 75082 TIE Advanced Prototype * 75090 Ezra's Speeder Bike * 75084 Wookie Gunship * 75088 Senate Commando Troopers * 75089 Geonosis Troopers * 75079 Shadow Troopers * 75078 Imperial Troop Transport * 75087 Anikan's Custom Jedi Starfighter * 75092 Naboo Starfighter * 75091 Flash Speeder * 75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium * 75093 Death Star Final Duel * 75106 Imperial Assault Carrier * 75109 Obi-Wan Kenobi * 75108 Clone Commander Cody * 75107 Jango Fett * 75110 Luke Skywalker * 75102 Poe's X-Wing Fighter * 75099 Rey´s Speeder * 75100 First Order Snowspeeder * 75103 First Order Transporter * 75104 Kylo Ren´s Command Shuttle * 75101 Frst Order Special Forces TIE Fighter * 75105 Millenium Falcon erschienen im Jahr 2016 * 75127 The Ghost (Microfighters) * 75129 Wookie Gunship (Microfighters) * 75130 AT-DP (Microfighters) * 75128 TIE Advanced Prototype (Microfighters) * 75125 Resistance X-Wing Fighter (Microfighters) * 75126 First Order Snowspeeder (Microfighters) * 75133 Rebel Alliance Battle Pack * 75134 Galactic Empire Battle Pack * 75132 First Order Battle Pack * 75131 Resistance Trooper Battle Pack * 75141 Kanan's Speeder Bike * 75136 Droid Escape Pod * 7135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor * 75137 Carbo-Freezing Chamber * 75138 Hoth Attack * 75116 Finn * 75113 Rey * 75115 Poe Dameron * 75117 Kylo Ren * 75118 Captain Phasma * 75114 First Order Stormtrooper * 75140 Resistance Troop Transporter * 75139 Battle on Takodana * 75148 Encounter on Jaccu * 75145 Eclipse Fighter * 75147 Star Scavenger * 75150 Vader´s TIE- Advanced vs. A- Wing Fighter * 75249 Resistance X-Wing Fighter * 751551 Clone Turbo Tank * 75157 Captain Rex´s AT-TE Kategorie:Sets